Poolside
by IZZY-CHAN13
Summary: MaxBradley AU. Time has passed since the initial "Crash" fanfiction... After what seemed like a reconciliation between him and the insufferable jock, a darker side within Maximilian surges forth with a devastating idea, for what He calls 'MY version, of a good time'.. (Originally published on deviantART in October 2011)


"This was a great idea!" Another passionate backstroke through the lane, "No one else even thinks of using it this late in the year!"

Giddy as a schoolboy, Bradley hung onto the bank and shook the chlorine water out of his glistening locks—

"Beat you again, Goof Boy!" Words echoing off the high walls of the building. All smiles.  
The kid shot a strange look, face halfway submerged. The eyes shone with good humor, but the way the brows knit together made the senior a tad uneasy.

Quickly recovering, he lifted himself out of the pool, "I should have mentioned that swimming is one of my better events." He giggled and walked over to his friend's lane, "It's ironic, really; you have the stronger legs!" An outstretched hand beckoned the sophomore to grab a rough hold—"Ack!"

Audio went muffled. Lids were forced open. The sockets stung as Bradley caught a glimpse of Max's sultry wink before rising to the surface, gulping for air. Stray arms crept upward before wrapping all around his shoulders,

"I do?" Faking curiosity. The other failed to conceal his reddening cheeks.

"… Max—

With all the trust this kid was bathing in lately, the jock had nearly reached a point where he believed that his vulnerability was a good thing…

Maybe… Today, or sometime later… he would reveal his life's scars, in hopes that…

 _ _You would help me.__

"Oh.." The boy planted another deep kiss within the side of the young man's neck before sucking hard on tan flesh. A bite here and there. Legs trapped the jock against the side of the pool. Tongue traveling while breathing hotly into his mouth. Hips went forward, back again. There was a pleading—an emptiness in those light blue orbs.

Before that tear-filled night, Bradley would give no second thought to this action and join in the fun. Now, he felt different. It was a strange feeling—as if his heart were bleeding. Some muddled thought of his past cried out for another form of affection. Something unobtainable.

"Maximilian?"

"Hm?"

Both soaking in the wet, "It's…" clearing his throat, or as much as he could in such close proximity, "getting late. I think—

The brows knit again. Then one raised in question.

"Your friends will wonder where you are—to this, Max chuckled—"Maybe some other time. Another place?"

"Maybe." The kid seemed to be musing on the word. He let go and pushed himself out of the bowl, leaving Uppercrust to fend for himself.

"Ah—y-you're not mad, are you?" A hand resting on Max's arm with a voice a tad too shaky.

"Oh no. Not at all." Reaching for a towel piled up against the wall along with their discarded clothes.

"You're not talking very much." Blinking quizzically. The cold water pouring from his swim shorts felt warmer than the air surrounding him.

"Either way you still talk more than I do." The guy couldn't help but laugh. The dry retort lifted off any uncertainty in that moment, "That's true! Ha ha—

Max didn't even grin. Now that Brad had taken a better scan under the golden yellow light, filtering through the high window pane, there was something familiar about his stance, silhouetted against the glow. Clearing his throat again, Bradley walked past the kid and had his back to him while he kneeled down and picked up his own towel, wrapping it around his waist, and fighting off the urge to cover himself as he would under the sheets of his bed for security. After a long pause he turned 'round and smiled sweetly before picking up his own clothes and reaching for the handle of the door leading to the locker room.

All at once Goof Boy began to hum a little tune, snapping his fingers to add to the beat.

Snapping of fingers—

"Max could you stop that, please? I can't think straight—

"I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"

Fingers hooked onto the freezing metal and pulled.

It wouldn't budge. Tiny gulp; shrugging it off and laughing nervously—

"That's funny. I could have sworn it was unlocked when we came in! Heh heh!"

Silence.

"There's another door right over there—practically speedwalking to the other end of the large hall, "No good."

A couple more snaps. Goof had been carrying around his pile of clothes while sulking behind Uppercrust's frenzied steps—"Great. We're stuck here." The man peered down at the keyhole under the handle—

"But, there was no one else in here—

"Besides us?" A hand reached into the jeans pocket and whipped out a set of keys attached to a large metal ring. The shimmering pieces spun around a strong finger, practically taunting the poor young man, "You want them?"

"Where'd—How'd you get those?" Bewildered. Dew dripping down the side of his bleached expression. He had been here before. In this situation. Only, he usually would be so under the influence that the pain was secondary to the warmth that would comfort him amidst the blows—

Today, he was perfectly sober, which made the situation all the more maddening—

Max Goof hadn't even touched him yet and already he was expecting the worst. If he tried to fight him in this sorry state his blood would fill the basin a good 5 feet away. That bigotry and wild determination had broken down along with a portion of his walls, right when he was beginning to think…

"I trusted you."

The boy suddenly burst into mocking laughter. The rest of Bradley's dialogue sounded in whispers, "I don't want to fight you. Let's just go home—

"We're not even close to home, you crazy bitch!" And with that he flung the keys behind him and into the deep end of the pool, "Now go get them yourself—or are you scared?"

. . . . .

"Frightened." Inaudible.

The last thing he wanted to do was turn away from his predator's gaze. He would be left defenseless if his back was facing him.

The other got tired of the Waiting Game and took a step forward, corner of his mouth jerked upward. Body shaking, hands clammy and wrinkled from all the time playing around in the water like the gullible child he had transformed into.

Another step forward, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I don't believe you." A bit louder than before.

"Well that all depends—

The closer he got to Bradley at the door, the farther away he was from the bank's edge. The desperate kid dropped the garments and made a break for it—

"If you keep on resisting!"

Naked fingers latched onto the scalp and pulled. Bradley shrieked—

"No!" Little pieces of keratin fluttered to the floor—the pain in his head was accompanied by white hot kisses and a thrashing of teeth. Wandering hands had claws bared, striking into broad shoulders. Down his back. A slight caress down the senior's torso and abdomen before slipping ebony past the cotton and the elastic band—" _ _Please!__ Not now!"

"Oh? Have you had a change of heart, my little whore?" Max usually didn't speak this eloquently, "Too late."

The more he struggled to get free only caused the predator's actions to get brutal, wringing that appendage around as he stood behind the suffering canine. It began to throb uncontrollably at his touch. Knees locked together brought them down to the floor, still inseparable,

"No—

" _ _Shut up!__ "

Bradley did not raise a finger in protest, and fell silent in words. It was deemed best to either pass out, or disassociate from this harsh reality…

Laying there, Max hovered over and pecked his ear, "Want to turn around and look at me?"

Ice brushed against dead lips. "Just enjoy yourself."

"… okay." Already exhausted.

Skin felt tender against the cold surface as the shorts slid down to his ankles. Fingers lovingly stroked the victim's spine and came down to a hole to sneak in… One, two, three. No reaction. Four. A tiny whimper—

"I've torn through you before. Maybe I could fit my thumb in there too."

Dead silence.

The boy took down his own shorts and discarded them along with the other pair. He began priming himself, rubbing at its head, "Just like you taught me," and went inside. The young man choked on a sob and against his will panted in sync with normal thrusts. The kid grew tired and got on a more wild ride—

"ahhh—ahh—

"What are you, a corpse?" Tears flowed down the mask's side. He suddenly felt himself being carried and winced as his back slammed the nearest wall, "I should have brought a whip along with me. Frankly, Brad, you're starting to bore me.

That name again.

"I—light blue eyes went three shades darker when he finally spoke, "Max.. This isn't like you." His thin legs were held up by equally thin arms. The sophomore thrust himself against the wall, contentedly. Once more, "Put me down." A weak counterattack.

"I'm not going to until I feel like it."

With that he immediately picked up speed, wanting nothing more than to fill the hall with a cacophony of shrieks and moans, most of those pleasure-filled noises scratching from Maximilian's throat.

And those sobs. It was a wonderful thing.

"Maaax!" tension gone through curling toes as he whimpered some more, "Quit being so rough—a long drawn out moan albeit the sharp pain tortured him and his quivering prick—" _ _Why__ do you have to be so rough, always?!"

The jock behaved like a ragdoll being abused by its owner—"Max! __Maximilian__ , please!"

Goof licked the navel leaving a mess behind and buried his muzzle in that slim torso, "Brad, you're so hot. Tell me something," preventing him to do so as his straining wet cock snuck in and out again with a strange squelch,

"Has the ex-X Games King ever been dominated before me? Your royal court jester? Your freak on a leash? Your bitch?" He had to stop for a minute and catch his breath, wiping off the excessive sweat of his brow and splashing it on the stomach and chest area, like vinegar. "Thirsty?"

"No."

"Hm?"

"No one has ever dominated over me before you came along." The sapphire orbs had lost their luster. The salt water left red trails down his pale complexion.

The golden yellow filter from above now turned a bright orange.

And no one was there to get them out.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not lying." A strength nearly damaged his vocal cords—"I'm not!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" A cackle to this childish remark further nauseated him—

"I __said__ I'm __not__ lying!" yelling at Maximilian's face.

A mischievous grin played on, "That's the Uppercrust I know and fuck on a daily basis."

A new wave of tears sprinkled out of their crevices…

"Did you __really__ think I cared for you? People like you don't deserve a second chance."

"Last night-!"

A stark contrast to the way he was being brought down to the ground as opposed to the daggers that pierced his heart, "What about last night? That was all out of pity for such a pathetic, vile creature like you. As you __love__ to put it,"

The senior's legs were now high above his head, hanging there. The sophomore was beaming, "You're infernal."

Screaming didn't help. Begging. Pleading.

When the eye sockets ran dry of liquid Bradley desperately shot back his own insult, "You're not far from being damned yourself— _ _Agh!__ You betrayed MY trust for the second time!—Ohh!"

" _ _Brad!__ " Darkest growl imaginable stirred in erotica, "Brad!"

Breathing and loud panting, damp with sweat, "Oh Brad!" Shaky intake before pumping his rock hard organ in again—

"Stop calling me that!"

Curt laugh, "Brad. Brad Brad Brad Brad Brad—BRAD."

Like some sick word game—

" _ _Stop it!__ " The masculinity danced away in this one phrase.

The thrusts stopped. Max threw his legs to the floor, leaving him lying on his side. Aching all over, the senior couldn't find the strength to get back up again. In the din of the evening, in the darkening hall, the sloshing of water, the ticking of the clock, and the passing of a helicopter overhead, a buzzing sound crept past his ear and massaged his back,

"You remember this, don't you?" The mocking tone left his voice. All of a sudden Max sounded just as hurt as Bradley was, "This wasn't supposed to make you cry." Echoing the senior's words when the vibrator stuck in place—

"Ahh…" Chills never ceased.

"Come here—" The feathers lifted the mannequin's face off the ground, leading him to the last stage, "Open your mouth." Lips were sealed shut.

"Open." A flash of red flicked and disappeared within watery orbs.

" _ _No__.."

" _ _Do it!__ Or I'll—

Bradley gnashed his incisors on the head and wove a tight fist around the member yanking it forward, trying to find a way to slice the appendage in two with his jaw—

" _ _AGH!__ What—?!"

He was __not__ going to be used like this!

"People like __you__ need to be __castrated!__ "

A fist's heavy weight crashed down on the jock's head, " _ _Shut the hell up!__ "

The gravity from the blow nearly broke the young man's nose. The Other Half came back with a vengeance and pulled him up by his hair, "Now lick it, suck it, and deepthroat it!"

" _ _Not for you!__ " amidst the horrifying shriek escaping his lips, hating the forced physical bliss coursing through his groin as the plastic substitute was nearing the end of its shift.

"For ME. We started this relationship for __one__ thing only—YOU don't love me, and I DON'T love you."

. . . The sky above a mix of red and violet.

"I __don't__ love you… I __loathe__ you."

Dark hands gripped the sides of the head and brought him forward, "One foul move and I'll crush your skull."

If it had been any other person he wouldn't mind having his brains spill on the floor right this instant. He was furious, scared, and downright humiliated all at the same time…

Much like that strange afternoon…

"Ohh… yes… good boy."


End file.
